comicsfandomcom-20200223-history
Ms. Marvel
Ms. Marvel is published by Marvel Comics. Current price per issue is $2.99. Publication Dates Last Issue :Ms. Marvel #38: 29 Apr 2009 Current Issue :Ms. Marvel #39: 28 May 2009 Next Issue :Ms. Marvel #40: 24 Jun 2009 Status Published monthly. Characters Main Characters *'Ms. Marvel/Carol Danvers' - WikiPedia Allies Enemies Minor Characters Other Characters/Places/Things Recent Storylines Ms. Marvel #39 This is the current issue, and therefore no story information will be posted about this issue. Please check your local comic shop for copies of this issue. Ms. Marvel #38 Past Storylines Collections Hardcovers *'Ms. Marvel, vol. 1: Best of the Best' - Collects #1-5 plus Giant-Sized Ms. Marvel #1. "Call your friends, wake the neighbors, shout it from the rooftops! Come along for one heck of a wild ride... for an action-packed adventure that includes special guest-stars Captain America and Jessica Jones. All this and an alien invasion that could mean the end of life on Earth." - WorldCat - ISBN 0785122818 *'Ms. Marvel, vol. 2: Civil War' - Collects #6-10 plus Ms. Marvel Special #1. "Ms. Marvel enlists in the Civil War! With the Super Human Registration Act in full effect, Carol Danvers joins forces with Simon “Wonder Man” Williams and Julia “Arachne” Carpenter to police and train heroes. But there’s a traitor in their midst – someone who is undermining the registration movement and endangering everyone! Plus: Because You Demanded It! Rogue appears in the pages of Ms. Marvel! But if Rogue is a friend, why is Carol attacking? And finally, a child with the ability to turn anything he imagines into reality has begun to read Carol’s sci-fi epic “Binary,” based loosely on her own life among the stars. Within minutes, the library is overrun with visions from Carol’s book – and soon, all of New York City is threatened!" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785123040 *'Ms. Marvel, vol. 3: Operation Lightning Storm' - Collects #11-17. "A new beginning for Ms. Marvel! Carol Danvers made herself a promise to be 'the best of the best' — but after the events of Civil War, has Ms. Marvel lost her way? As the stress mounts and Carol finds herself less and less sure about what she's doing or why, a crossroads is reached and a decision is made — a decision that will change the course of Ms. Marvel's life — and possibly the Marvel Universe." - WorldCat - ISBN 0785128905 *'Ms. Marvel, vol. 4: Monster Smash' - Collects #18-24. "Ms. Marvel drafts two recruits from the Initiative... Machine Man and Sleepwalker?! When Arana is kidnapped, it's time for Carol Danvers to use her newly expanded strike force to squash an evil that's hit too close to home!" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785130187 *'Ms. Marvel, vol. 5: Secret Invasion' - Collects #25-30. "Is Ms. Marvel on the front lines of the Secret Invasion...or is she part of the invasion?! Out-gunned and on the run, with S.H.I.E.L.D. convinced she’s a Skrull impostor, Ms. Marvel must fight for her identity and her life against her very own Lightning Strike Force! But when the Strike Force has a Ms. Marvel of their own, even Carol can’t be sure she’s Carol anymore!" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785130195 *'Ms. Marvel, vol. 6: Ascension' - Collects #31-34, Annual #1, & Storyteller. "In the days following the Secret Invasion, there is a death in the family. Then, it's Marvel Pirate Mania as the Storyteller returns! Gavin is a young man with the ability to reshape the world in his image, but when he crosses paths with Ms. Marvel once more, dark secrets are revealed, and Gavin's life takes a dark turn. Plus: it's a Brand New Day as Ms. Marvel and the Amazing Spider-Man cross paths. Can they settle their own differences and save Manhattan from menacing mechanized malcontents?" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785134573 Trade Paperbacks *'Ms. Marvel, vol. 1: Best of the Best' - Collects #1-5 plus Giant-Sized Ms. Marvel #1. "Call your friends, wake the neighbors, shout it from the rooftops! Come along for one heck of a wild ride... for an action-packed adventure that includes special guest-stars Captain America and Jessica Jones. All this and an alien invasion that could mean the end of life on Earth." - WorldCat - ISBN 0785119965 *'Ms. Marvel, vol. 2: Civil War' - Collects #6-10 plus Ms. Marvel Special #1. "Ms. Marvel enlists in the Civil War! With the Super Human Registration Act in full effect, Carol Danvers joins forces with Simon “Wonder Man” Williams and Julia “Arachne” Carpenter to police and train heroes. But there’s a traitor in their midst – someone who is undermining the registration movement and endangering everyone! Plus: Because You Demanded It! Rogue appears in the pages of Ms. Marvel! But if Rogue is a friend, why is Carol attacking? And finally, a child with the ability to turn anything he imagines into reality has begun to read Carol’s sci-fi epic “Binary,” based loosely on her own life among the stars. Within minutes, the library is overrun with visions from Carol’s book – and soon, all of New York City is threatened!" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785123059 *'Ms. Marvel, vol. 3: Operation Lightning Storm' - Collects #11-17. "A new beginning for Ms. Marvel! Carol Danvers made herself a promise to be 'the best of the best' — but after the events of Civil War, has Ms. Marvel lost her way? As the stress mounts and Carol finds herself less and less sure about what she's doing or why, a crossroads is reached and a decision is made — a decision that will change the course of Ms. Marvel's life — and possibly the Marvel Universe." - WorldCat - ISBN 0785124497 *'Ms. Marvel, vol. 4: Monster Smash' - Collects #18-24. "Ms. Marvel drafts two recruits from the Initiative... Machine Man and Sleepwalker?! When Arana is kidnapped, it's time for Carol Danvers to use her newly expanded strike force to squash an evil that's hit too close to home!" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785128131 *'Ms. Marvel, vol. 5: Secret Invasion' - Collects #25-30. "Is Ms. Marvel on the front lines of the Secret Invasion...or is she part of the invasion?! Out-gunned and on the run, with S.H.I.E.L.D. convinced she’s a Skrull impostor, Ms. Marvel must fight for her identity and her life against her very own Lightning Strike Force! But when the Strike Force has a Ms. Marvel of their own, even Carol can’t be sure she’s Carol anymore!" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785132996 *'Ms. Marvel, vol. 6: Ascension' - Collects #31-34, Storyteller, & Annual 2008. "Delve into the history of one of the Marvel Universe’s greatest heroines! Carol Danvers has played many roles in her life: daughter, sister, Air Force intelligence agent and Avenger. Convinced she has not lived up to her potential, she is determined to become the best of the best. Though she has made great strides, Danvers knows she can be better. But before she can embrace her future as the world’s greatest super hero, she must confront her past." - WorldCat - ISBN 0785131787 - (forthcoming, June 2009) History Leftover Useful Information Creative Team Writer: Brian Reed. Artist: Roberto de la Torre. Created by Roy Thomas & Gene Colan. Publishing History First published in 2006. A previous Ms. Marvel series ran for 23 issues from 1977–1979. Order Codes These are the order codes and prices as provided by Diamond Distribution. Your local comic shop should be able to order these for you. Future Publication Dates Dates subject to change at the whims of the publisher or distributor. Please see the Diamond Shipping Lists for current information. :Ms. Marvel, vol. 6: Ascension TPB: 17 Jun 2009 :Ms. Marvel #40: 24 Jun 2009 :Ms. Marvel #41: 09 Jul 2009 :Ms. Marvel #42: 22 Jul 2009 News & Features * 17 Apr 2009 - That Was Quick: Marvel Teases July's War of the Marvels * 09 Apr 2009 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/040909-WB-Reed.html Word Balloon: Brian Reed on Ms. Marvel, Timestorm & More] (audio) * 24 Feb 2009 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=20155 The Osborn Supremacy: Ms. Marvel] * 22 Jan 2009 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/010922-Ms-Marvel-Reed.html Brian Reed: The 'Dark' Future of Ms. Marvel] * 04 Sep 2008 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=17929 Brian Reed on Ms. Marvel's Universe] * 24 Mar 2008 - [http://forum.newsarama.com/showthread.php?t=151160 Manipulating the Marvels: Brian Reed on Ms. & Captain Marvel] * 12 Feb 2008 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/news/newsitem.cgi?id=12957 INFILTRATED? Reed talks Ms. Marvel] * 06 Jun 2007 - MODOK Interviews Aaron Lopresti * 05 Jun 2007 - MODOK Interviews Brian Reed * 14 May 2007 - [http://www.comicon.com/cgi-bin/ultimatebb.cgi?ubb=get_topic;f=36;t=006275 Marveling at Lopresti's Ms. Marvel] * 01 May 2007 - [http://www.comicon.com/cgi-bin/ultimatebb.cgi?ubb=get_topic;f=36;t=006231 Brian Reed: Taking Ms. Marvel to New Heights] * 12 Jan 2007 - [http://forum.newsarama.com/showthread.php?t=97261 Checking Out Ms. Marvel IV: Greg Horn] * 08 Jan 2007 - [http://forum.newsarama.com/showthread.php?t=96722 Checking Out Ms. Marvel III: Aaron Lopresti] * 05 Jan 2007 - [http://forum.newsarama.com/showthread.php?t=96390 Checking Out Ms. Marvel II: Brian Reed on the Words] * 04 Jan 2007 - [http://forum.newsarama.com/showthread.php?t=96260 Checking Out Ms. Marvel I: Editor Bill Rosemann] * 28 Nov 2006 - [http://www.comicon.com/cgi-bin/ultimatebb.cgi?ubb=get_topic;f=36;t=005778 Brian Reed: Ms. Marvel Season Two] * 07 Aug 2006 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/news/newsitem.cgi?id=8088 You Look Marvelous: Reed Talks Ms. Marvel] Links *Marvel Comics - Publisher's Website *wikipedia:Carol Danvers Category:Super-Hero